


Ice cream > war

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civil War (Marvel), Ice Cream, M/M, Rain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Ice cream > war

La Civil War era iniziata da un pezzo e Steve e Tony non avevano avuto molte occasioni di confronto , perchè ogni volta che provavano a parlarsi, venivano sempre portati via da qualcuno della loro parte, forse per paura che parlarsi da soli li avrebbe riportati alla loro strana relazione di amore/odio. Ma in un qualsiasi giorno di pioggia, in cui nessuno degli altri aveva voglia di combattere perchè fa freddo, i due finirono per camminare malinconicamente per le strade della città ponendo domande su questa guerra.  
Si incontrarono in un punto qualsiasi della città , si guardarono e poi Steve decise di rivolgergli per primo la parola   
"Tony non credi che sia abbastanza stupida questa guerra?"  
"Non lo so, ricordami ancora perchè stiamo combattendo"  
"Tasse o voti comunque riguardante il governo e un mucchio di scartoffie" disse Steve annoiato lanciando lo scudo come se fosse un frisbee  
"Entusiasmante, ma allora perchè stiamo combattendo? Se è solo una storia di scartoffie, allora lasciamola ai burocrati e a quelli della Difesa, sono anni che aspettano una guerra"  
"Va bene Stark, lasciamola a loro ma noi ora cosa facciamo?"  
"Non so di preciso cosa faremo dopo ma ora ho voglia di gelato" Guardò Steve sospirando" Quindi direi che possiamo andare a prenderci un enorme gelato"  
"Perfetto, allora gelato sia, ma ti prego non litighiamo sui gusti o la città penserà che i gusti di gelato hanno scelto una parte in questa stupida guerra"  
"A me va bene qualsiasi gusto, basta che non scegli la vaniglia è un gusto vecchio da vecchi e anche se sei un ultranovantenne non si addice al tuo modo di essere"  
Tony sorrise adorava punzecchiarlo per il fatto che in realtà era lui il più vecchio ma anche il più giovane della compagnia.  
"No guarda che quel gusto è un classico vintage, un po' come me" disse ridacchiando  
"Hai ragione, comunque dammi un attimo che mi devo togliere l'armatura"   
"Perchè devi toglierti l'armatura? Il mondo sa che sei Iron Man e poi ti sta bene l'armatura"  
"Sì, l'ho fatta apposta perchè mi stesse bene, ma è un po' pesante e poi come ho detto non vogliamo che il mondo pensi che vogliamo sapere se le gelaterie sono da una parte o dall'altra" concluse Tony facendo ritirare l'armatura alla sua AI.  
"Io invece voglio rimanere così se non ti dispiace la divisa" disse "Allora dove andiamo a prendere il gelato?"   
"Ovviamente in centro almeno ci vedono insieme e finiamo questa stupida cosa"  
I due arrivarono dentro una grandissima gelateria al centro di New York e videro il gelataio un po' sconsolato "Signori vi prego io vendo solo del gelato e sono registrato all'anagrafe non fatemi scegliere una parte di questa stupida guerra e non voglio che neanche i gusti lo facciano" disse   
Steve e Tony risero "Facci una coppa con tutti i gusti, stiamo trattando la fine della guerra" disse Tony al gelataio che era ora sollevato " E se ci cercano cosa diciamo? Che siamo nel bel mezzo di una guerra? O che siamo in pausa?" chiese Steve.  
Videro arrivare il gelato "Mangia il gelato Capitano, nessuno ci verrà a cercare e poi come abbiamo detto questa guerra è finita", arrivò Bucky dal nulla e prese una cucchiaiata di gelato "Quindi potete stare dalla mia parte dato che non avete più le vostre , i due lo guardarono "No, Bucky, NO, non ci sono guerre e non ci sono parti, le scartoffie le lasciamo al governo e tu dovresti tornare a casa" disse duramente Tony, Bucky si avvolge nel suo mantello gigante "Nessuno vuole mai giocare con me" disse prima di correre via.  
"Allora dov'eravamo rimasti?" chiese Steve  
"Al gelato della pace" rispose Tony  
"Beh, devo dire che il gelato della pace è molto buono e nessuno può impedirci di mangiarlo, sarà contento il gelataio potrà mettere una targa -Il nostro gelato è così buono da riuscire a far finire delle stupide guerre-" disse Steve continuando a mangiare il gelato.  
Erano lì felici e spensierati sotto gli occhi di mezza città. I due continuarono a mangiare la mega coppa di gelato come se nulla fosse e quando la finirono si diedero un bacio a suggellare la ritrovata pace.  
E fu così che la Civil War finì per merito di un po' di buonsenso e con l'aiuto di un'enorme coppa di gelato con panna e ciliegine.


End file.
